lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF PLUTONIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( October 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ” (2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure of magic nuclei, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications . Plutonium (Pu) is an artificial element, except for trace quantities of primordial Pu-244, and thus a standard atomic mass cannot be given. Like all artificial elements, it has no stable isotopes. It was synthesized long before being found in nature, the first isotope synthesized being Pu-238 in 1940. Twenty plutonium radioisotopes have been characterized. The most stable are Pu-244, with a half-life of 80.8 million years, Pu-242, with a half-life of 373,300 years, and Pu-239, with a half-life of 24,110 years. All of the remaining radioactive isotopes have half-lives that are less than 7,000 years. This element also has eight meta states, though none is very stable; all meta states have half-lives of less than one second. The isotopes of plutonium range in atomic weight from 228.0387 u (Pu-228) to 247.074 u (Pu-247). The primary decay modes before the most stable isotope, Pu-244, are spontaneous fission and alpha emission; the initial mode after is beta emission. The primary decay products before Pu-244 are isotopes of uranium and neptunium (neglecting the wide range of daughter nuclei created by fission processes), and the primary products after are isotopes of americium. ' ' NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF THE LONG-LIVED PLUTONIUM-242 ''' '''It is well well-known that the structure of lead-164 (core) of high symmetry consists of 8 horizontal planes and 2 horizontal lines providing 44 blank positions for receiving extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron in order to construct the stable Pb-208. (See the fourth figure of lead at the bottom of the page). Similarly the structure of plutonium-188 (core) with 94 protons and 94 neutrons (even number) consists of 8 horizontal planes of opposite spins, including four additional deuterons with S = +2 and S = -2 which exist over and under the structure of 8 horizontal planes, forming the up horizontal line (+UHL) and a down horizontal line (-DHL). So all these nucleons of the 8 horizontal planes and the +UHL and the -DHL give S = 0 . Moreover several protons of such a structure provide 54 blank positions able to receive 54 extra neutrons with two bonds per neutron for constructing the long-lived Pu-242 with S =0, because here there is a large number of pp repulsions of long range which always overcome such pn bonds of short range. ' In general, the structure of Pu-188 (core) has S =0 and is similar to the structure of Pb-164, because the two additional vertical systems of p93n93 and p94n94 with S = 0 make symmetrical vertical rectangles. So the long-lived Pu-242 with 54 extra neutrons which is similar to Pb-208 with 44 extra neutrons, is based on the structure of Pu-188 (core) with S =0. On the other hand in the heavier unstable nuclides the more extra neutrons than those of the Pu-242 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to the beta minus decay. ' ' ' STRUCTURE OF Pu-228, Pu-230, Pu-232, Pu-234, Pu-236, Pu-238, Pu-239, Pu-240, Pu-242, Pu-244, Pu-246, AND Pu-247 The structures of this group of unstable nuclides including the long-lived Pu-242 are based on the structure of Pu-188 (core) with S =0. For example the unstable Pu-247 with S = +1/2 of 59 extra neutrons has 30 extra neutrons of positive spins and 29 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = 0 + 30(+1/2) + 29(-1/2) = +1/2 Here the 54 extra neutrons fill the 54 blank positions, while the 5 extra neutrons which are more than those of the Pu-242 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to beta minus decay. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Pu-229, Pu-231, pu-233, Pu-235, AND Pu-241 After a careful analysis I found that the structures of such unstable nuclides with odd number of extra neutrons are based on another structure of the Pu-188 (core) having S = +2 . In this case the one deuteron of the down horizontal line (-DHL), like the line of lead, changes the spin from S = -1 to S = +1 giving S = +2, because it moves to the up horizontal line (+UHL) for making horizontal bonds with a deuteron of the up line. For example the Pu-241 with S = +5/2 of 53 extra neutrons has 27 extra neutrons of positive spins and 26 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +2 + 27(+1/2) + 26(-1/2) = +5/2 Here the 53 extra neutrons fill the 53 blank positions but the pp repulsions of long range ( large number) always overcome such pn bonds of short range. ' ' NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF PLUTONIUM-243 ' After a careful analysis I found that the structure of the above unstable nuclide is based on another structure of Pu-188 (core) having S = +4. In this case the two deuterons of the down horizontal line (-DHL) changes their spins from S = -2 to S = +2 giving S = +4. Particularly they move to the up horizontal line (+UHL), for making horizontal bonds with the deuterons of the up horizontal line. Under this condition the unstable Pu-243 with S = +7/2 of 55 extra neutrons has 27 extra neutrons of positive spins and 28 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = +4 + 27(+1/2) + 28(-1/2) = +7/2 Here the 54 extra neutrons fill the 54 blank positions, while the one more extra neutron than those of the Pu-242 (in the absence of blank positions) makes a single bond leading to beta minus decay. ' ''' '''NUCLEAR STRUCTURE OF Pu-237, AND Pu-245 After a careful analysis I found that the structures of the above unstable nuclides are based on another structure of Pu-188 (core) having S = -4. In this case the two deuterons of the up horizontal line (+UHL) change their spins from S = +2 to S = -2 giving S = -4. Particularly they move to the down horizontal line (-DHL), for making horizontal bonds with the two deuterons of the down horizontal line. For example the unstable Pu-245 with S = -9/2 of 57 extra neutrons has 23 extra neutrons of positive spins and 24 extra neutrons of negative spins. That is S = -4 + 23(+1/2) + 24(-1/2) = -9/2 Here the 54 extra neutrons fill the 54 blank positions, while the 3 extra neutrons, which are more than those of Pu-242, (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds leading to beta minus decay. Category:Fundamental physics concepts